militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Wolf Mountain
|result=United States victoryPearson |combatant2=Sioux Cheyenne |combatant1= |commander2=Crazy Horse Two Moons |commander1= Nelson A. Miles |strength2=~500 |strength1=436 |casualties2=3 killed unknown wounded |casualties1=5 killed 8 wounded }} The Battle of Wolf Mountain, also known the Battle of the Wolf Mountains, Miles's Battle on the Tongue River, and the Battle of the Butte, occurred January 8, 1877 in the Montana Territory between the United States Army and a force of Lakota Sioux and Northern Cheyenne during the Great Sioux War of 1876. The Northern Cheyenne called it the Battle of Belly Butte. It was fought about four miles southwest of modern-day Birney, along the Tongue River. |date=July 28, 2005 |author=Jeffrey V. Pearson |publisher=National Park Service}} and In 2001, the Wolf Mountains Battlefield was listed on the National Register of Historic Places. It was raised to the status of National Historic Landmark in 2008. Background Following the defeat of George Armstrong Custer in the 1876 Battle of Little Bighorn, by autumn, only a few bands of the warring Sioux and Cheyenne tribes had begun filtering back into their reservations and agencies to acquire food and annuity goods in preparation for winter. The United States Congress had angered many Indians by demanding that they cede the Black Hills to the government in exchange for these promised goods. The army had replaced civilian contractors in charge of the agencies, further convincing many war bands to stay away from them. General Nelson Miles led a mixed force of infantry, artillery and cavalry after Sitting Bull's band, and had effectively defeated them by December. Ranald S. Mackenzie had similarly defeated Dull Knife's Cheyennes, who trekked through snow and icy conditions to join up with the camp of Crazy Horse in the Tongue River Valley. Concerned with the approaching winter and the destitute condition of Dull Knife's band, Crazy Horse decided to negotiate peace with the army. However, when a group of United States Army Crow scouts murdered Crazy Horse's delegation, the war chief demanded revenge. He led a series of small raids in an effort to draw out Miles from his post. Battle Miles marched out to the foothills of the Wolf Mountains, then set up a defensive perimeter on a ridge line. At 7:00 a.m., on January 8, Crazy Horse and Two Moons began a series of attacks on the U.S. soldiers. Frustrated by army firepower, they regrouped several times and tried again. Attempts to flank Miles' line also proved to be futile when Miles shifted his reserves to fill critical positions. Finally, Miles ordered an advance, which secured a vital ridge as artillery shells rained among the Indian positions. Crazy Horse withdrew as weather conditions deteriorated. Aftermath Although a draw in many aspects, in effect the battle was a strategic victory for the U.S. Army, as it demonstrated that the Indians were not safe from the army even in winter and harsh conditions. Many individuals began slipping away and returning to their reservations. By May, Crazy Horse had led his surviving band into Camp Robinson to surrender. Order of battle United States Army (Col. Nelson A. Miles in command) *5th U.S. Infantry RegimentU.S. 5th Infantry Regiment ** Company A ** Company C ** Company D ** Company E ** Company K ** Company B detachment ** Company H detachment * 22nd U.S. Infantry Regiment ** Company E ** Company F Lakota and Cheyenne (Crazy Horse and Two Moons) * war bands with approximately 500 warriors References External links * Detailed account of the battle Category:1877 in the United States Wolf Mountain Wolf Mountain Wolf Mountain Category:Montana Territory Category:Montana articles lacking sources